Digital Guardian
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A FemOdd story. A bug infects Odd's programing while she's destroying a replica with the others, this leaves her stranded somewhere in the real world in a half-way point between her digital avatar and real self. She meets Jack Frost while wondering and is scooped up into his adventure with the Guardians.
1. Bug in the program

**Digital Guardian.**

**Another female Odd story. This takes place in the 4****th**** season.**

**Bug in the program.**

Odd, Aelita and Yumi darted down a corridor towards the replica Supercomputer. So far they had run into no resistance but knowing XANA, that wouldn't last.

"Look out!" called Odd as she pushed Aelita and Yumi out the way of a laser and managed to dodge it herself.

They looked to see machines similar to Krabes, there were three of them and two more had snuck up behind them. Yumi threw her fan at one cutting it's legs off, Aelita blasted at one but her attack was met with the Krabe-like machines. Odd jumped high into the air and rebounded off the wall to land on top of one, she then blasted it right through the eye.

"Yumi, you and Aelita take care of the Supercomputer, I'll take care of dismantling these things." Odd addressed her friends as she jumped out the way of an attack.

With a reluctant nod Yumi and Aelita ran in the direction they had heading in.

The fight was easy for Odd, she hadn't even been hit by a laser. Odd didn't notice the Krabe machine sneak up on her, nor did she notice it charge up it's laser until it was too late. The laser was different to the normal, it was white and seemed to be made of changing numbers. The laser hit Odd in the chest with such force it sent her flying into the wall and made an indent.

"Ow!" moaned Odd as she fell to the ground.

Odd looked up to see even more Krabe machines and now Hornet machines in front of her. Odd muttered a swear word under her breath and made for the other way dodging lasers as she ran.

"Odd, language." chastised Jeremy over her link.

"Sorry, but let's see you face down an army of machine Krabes and Hornets, who by the way have very powerful lasers." said Odd in a fed-up tone of voice. "Are Yumi and Aelita at the Supercomputer yet?"

"Aelita was taken down, but Yumi is just about to destroy it." said Jeremy.

Odd dodge yet another attack and spotted a door, she opened it and closed it after her. The door shook with vibrations as the machines shot at it in an attempt to get it open.

"Odd the Supercomputer is destroyed." informed Jeremy.

"About time." Odd said.

Odd waited a few seconds.

"Jeremy, I can't help but notice I'm still here." said Odd.

"Odd there's something wrong with your program, I can't bring you back." said Jeremy sadly.

"That weird laser must have infected my program. Jeremy tell the others to get going before the sector is destroyed completely, I'll try and get out of here." said Odd running to a Door marked emergency exit.

The door was stiff from disuse but Odd managed to get it open with a few good kicks. As soon as she was out she legged it away from the building as the explosion of the Supercomputer began to catch up with her. The explosion finally reached her as it lifted her off her feet and flung her forwards, luckily the explosion wasn't that strong by the time it reached her and she was still a spectre.

Odd opened her eyes, her ears were still ringing from the explosion.

"Jeremy?" she said slurring slightly.

No answer.

"Jeremy are you there?"

Still no answer. Odd was getting worried now, she had no idea where she was and worst her connection to Jeremy had been cut off. Odd moaned at her predicament before passing out.


	2. Meeting Jack Frost

**Meeting Jack Frost.**

It was night when Odd opened her eyes, she tried to sit up but she was too sore to. After a few minutes she attempted again and managed to sit up. The previous events suddenly came back to her.

"Jeremy?" she called out. "Jeremy?" she received no answer.

"Wait a minute," Odd said to herself. "If the replica Supercomputer was destroyed, how come I'm not floating around in cyber space right about now?"

Odd managed to get herself to stand but was still a bit wobbly on her feet. Dusting herself off she noticed she was in a sort of combination of her real-world and Lyoko clothing.

Her jumper had her Kiwi picture on it, her sleeves had stripes on them, her trainers had claws sticking out of them, she wore clawed gloves and she had cat ears and a tail.

"Just what is going on here?" Odd asked herself. "Well I better find a phone to contact the others with. Jeremy said I was somewhere in America, right? (_Moan)_. I've got a long way to go, if I choose the right direction that is."

Odd looked up to the sky to see if she could find the North Star. She noticed that the moon was shining unusually bright, lighting up a path for her to follow.

"I must be going crazy." Odd sighed, as she began to follow the path.

Along the way Odd managed to find a hat hanging from a tree branch, it was in a god condition so she used it to cover her cat ears, she also wound her tail around her waist under her shirt.

* * *

**(After the sledding accident, Jack left Burgess instead of checking up on Jamie.)**

Jack Frost flew through the air, he was still upset from when Jamie walked through him. He slowed down and looked at the scenery passing by bellow him. Suddenly a lone person caught his eye; maybe it was because she was alone with no one else around for miles, maybe it was because dressed weirdly. Or maybe, just maybe, because she was looking right at him as he flew.

Jack stopped dead in the air and focused at the girl looking at him in aw. He checked behind him to see if she was staring at something else, but there was only him. He told the wind to put him down near the girl, all the while the girl kept her eyes on him.

"Hi." Jack said nervously, as his feet touched the ground.

"Hi." the girl echoed back.

They stared at each other until the girl managed to break out of her stupor.

"How are you able to fly like that?" she asked.

"Um, I ask the wind to carry me and it lifts me into the air." Jack's mouth seemed to be on auto pilot.

"The wind carries you? Just who are you anyway?" asked the girl.

"Jack…Jack Frost. Y-you can see me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be talking to you if I couldn't. Wait, Jack Frost, as in Old Man Winter?"

"I'm not an old man, why do all those stories say that?" Jack complained.

The girl giggled at Jack's behaviour. Jack then blushed a tinged blue.

"My names Odd," said the girl as she held out her hand. "Yes I know it's a strange name, so don't say anything."

Jack hastily took her hand and shook it, he wasn't really used to contact since everyone just walked through him.

"So, Odd, mind telling me why your out here all alone?" inquired Jack

"I'd rather not say. It's kind of a secret."

"Fine, I'll respect that you don't want to tell me. So where are you heading?"

"I just need to get to a phone so I can contact the others and get back to France."

"I can fly you to the closest town if you want." Jack offered.

"You know, that would be a relief."

Jack nodded and took one of Odd's hands in his. "Hold on." he warned as the wind picked up. They suddenly took to the air. Odd squealed in fear, then delight.

After a minute of flying, Odd finally calmed down enough to ask Jack a question,

"So tell me about yourself." Odd told Jack.

"Well, about 3 hundred years ago I woke up in a lake, I didn't know who I was. The Man in the Moon told me my name, but nothing else since. I found my staff and found out I could make frost and other things, and also use it to fly. I found a village of people, but they walked through me, couldn't see or hear me; because they didn't believe in me. You're the first person I've ever touched." Jack explained sadly.

Odd noticed the snowfall start to get heavy with Jack's sadness, so she decided to cheer him up.

"Well you've got me now, and as soon as I get home I'll work on getting you more believers." Odd promised.

Jack's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes."

Odd was caught off guard by Jack doing a bunch of summersaults.

"Warn me before you do that again, okay?" Odd gasped out once he stopped.

"Sorry." Jack replied sheepishly.

A sudden thought crossed Jack's mind. "You know, your taking this all very well."

"I've always had an overactive imagination and read many children's books. That and what goes on in my daily life, means I'm very adaptable."

All to soon they finally reached a town. Jack and Odd landed in an alley to say their goodbyes.

"If you ever want to visit me, I live in France at the school Kadic Academy." said Odd.

"Thanks. How exactly are you gonna get back to France?" asked Jack/

"I have a large family, I'm sure I'll have a couple of Aunts and Uncles around here. I'll just tell them I was left behind on a school trip.

"Well then, bye for now."

Jack then once again took to the skies fast so the goodbye wouldn't be harder than it was. After a minute of flying he suddenly thought of something, mentally face-palming for not thinking of it sooner.

"Why didn't I just offer to fly her back to France." he moaned.

Jack then flew back the way he came to catch up with Odd. He found Odd in the same alleyway he left her, but she had some unwelcome company.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out this late?" asked one of the five thugs surrounding her.

"None of your business, creep." Odd snapped back.

"Looks like we've got a lively one here boys." laughed the leader of the thugs.

One of the thugs tried to grab Odd, but she caught him in-between the legs with her foot. The thug collapsed to the ground holding his sensitive area and screaming in a high-pitched voice. The rest of the thugs then tried to charge her, but she jumped above their heads causing then to crash into each other. The first thug had managed to stand up again and went to attack her, he grabbed Odd from behind. Odd used his body weight against him and flip him over her shoulder, the thug smashed into the wall and got knocked out, an arrow head seemingly came out of the girls wrist and pinned him to the wall.

"What the…?" the leader of the thugs started when he saw this.

During the scuffle Odd had her hat had fallen off, revealing her cat ears, her tail had also come out. While the thugs stared at Odd's cat features she fired some warning arrows at them.

"Leave, now! And take your friend with you!" Odd ordered them, looking very fierce.

The thugs ran off, taking their unconscious friend with them, screaming things about a crazy cat woman.

"To easy." laughed Odd. "Oh, by the way Jack, you can come down now."

Jack flew down to Odd, staring at her cat features. "How did you do that, why do you have a cat tail and ears?" he asked.

"It's kind of part of my secret." Odd answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Explanations, now!" Ordered Jack.

"Okay, okay. But can we move to somewhere else?" Odd surrendered.

* * *

**(AN. I'm too lazy to write all of Odd's exposition.)**

Jack and Odd sat on a roof after Odd had finished explaining about herself and what she did. Odd had put her hat back on and wrapped her tail around her waist so if anyone saw her they wouldn't see her cat features.

"So, you and your friends save the world on a regular basis, all while trying to keep it all a secret and seem like ordinary children?" Jack asked.

Odd nodded clarifying what he said.

"Wow. Where were the Guardians on that one?" Jack smirked.

"Guardians?" asked Odd.

"The Guardians of childhood. Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman; they are supposed to protect the children of the world." explained Jack.

Odd laughed, suddenly getting what meant by before. "So, why'd you come back anyway?" she asked.

Before Jack could answer, a shadowed blur zoomed past where they were sitting. Inquisitive as ever, Jack and Odd followed it into an alley. Jack kept his staff in front of him and Odd loaded her wrists with laser arrows to fire if needed **(AN. I mean when Odd cocks her wrist like a gun)**. Odd managed to hide herself in the shadows.

"Hello, mate."

Jack and Odd spun to face the owner of the voice. They squinted as a giant rabbit stepped fully into the light, not seeing Odd in the shadows though.

The rabbit spoke first. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack's defensive stance dropped. "Bunny? Your not still mad about _that,_ are you?" he asked, leaning his head against the crook of his staff.

Before Bunny could reply, Odd stepped out of the shadows.

"Am I going crazy? Because that looks like a giant bunny." she said.

"Your not, he really is there. That's the Easter Bunny." Jack pointed out.

"You're the Easter Bunny? Cool." Odd said to Bunny.

"Who are you?" asked Bunny.

"I'm Jack's friend and first believer." Odd introduced herself.

"Well this complicates matters, fellas!"

Suddenly Jack and Odd were lifted into the air by two hairy hands, then shoved into a sack. The sack was then chucked through a portal.


	3. The Guardians

**The Guardians.**

The sack finally landed with an ungraceful thump. Odd held her stomach in an effort to stop the sick feeling in her stomach, teleporting always made her feel this way.

"He's here." Jack and Odd heard a Russian accented voice say.

The sack was opened up by ankle high people dressed in red hats with arm, ear and face holes cut out of them, they quickly scuttled away as Jack poked his head out first.

"Quiet," came the voice again. "Hey! There he is! Jack Frost!" The voice belonged to a large man with a long white beard and tattoos on each arm; one saying naughty and one saying nice.

Behind the man was a dwarfish man wearing robes and had spiky hair; oh, and he was made of golden sand. And a woman who looked like a cross between a human and a hummingbird, she was currently hovering a few feet in the air. Around the hummingbird lady were about three inch mini versions of her that had sharp beaks for noses.

"Wow." Jack said in awe. "You gotta be kidding me."

Suddenly Jack was grabbed out of the sack by the yetis who kidnapped them, Odd following in quick succession.

"Hey. Hey. Put us down." They said.

"Who is friend, and why is she here?"

Odd spoke up. "Call me Odd, no comments on my name please. As for why I'm here, well I was just idly spending time with Jack when these two-" she pointed to the yetis who kidnapped them "-and long-ears over there-" she pointed to Bunny "-decided to kidnap us both."

The hummingbird lady looked at Bunny with a disapproving look.

"Well, sorry for the mix-up, I'll get you home as soon as I can. I hope the yetis treated you both well."

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, kicking his staff up into his hand and hoisting it over his shoulder. "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." He finished sarcastically.

"Oh, good. That was my idea!" The big man said, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

"So who are you guys, why are we here?" Odd asked.

"Oh, right. You probably don't know us from appearance. I am called North, or more commonly known to you as Santa Clause."

"Wait, the Santa Clause. So that means that I'm at the North Pole. Cool!" Odd jumped around like a kid. "Can you show me around the workshop to make it up for kidnapping me." Odd eyes shined as bright as a kids on Christmas morning, North could say no.

"Maybe later."

Odd smiled cutely, she always knew how to get what she wanted.

"Anyway. You know Bunny, obviously." North carried on with his introductions.

"Obviously." Jack said.

"And the Tooth Fairy."

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you." The hummingbird lady, now identified as the Tooth Fairy, got up very close to Jack with two of her mini-fairies. "And your teeth!"

"My-my what?" Jack was slightly taken aback.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! (Gasp!) They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth had put her fingers in Jack's mouth to examine his teeth.

The mini-fairies gushed over Jack's teeth. Odd was busy laughing away at the scene before her, that is until the Tooth Fairy caught sight of her teeth.

"And what about you?" the Tooth Fairy buzzed over to Odd and stuck her fingers in her mouth. "Wow, you teeth are so well looked after. Wait a minute, these are unusually sharp teeth."

"Get away!" Odd pulled the fingers out of her mouth and backed away from the Tooth Fairy.

The Tooth Fairy noticed her mini-fairies buzzing around Jack.

"Girls, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform." She and her mini-fairies flew off to the side.

"And Sandman." North introduced the final member of their group.

Sandman's head was lolled to the side and his eyes closed, sleeping while hovering slightly off the floor.

North noticed this. "Sandy?" Sandy remained asleep. "Sandy? Wake up!"

Sandy woke up with a start, dropping onto the floor on his tiny feet. He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes tiredly; he looked very cute. Odd had the sudden girlish urge to hug him but stopped it before she could embarrass herself.

"Hey, ho, anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked, getting impatient.

Sandy raised his hand and began to make images above his head with his dreamsand, but the came and went to quick to read.

Jack and Odd crouched down to Sandy's level in attempt to understand the images.. "That's not really helping, but thanks, little man." Jack said as they stood up.

Odd and Jack walked away from the, what Odd remembered Jack calling, Guardians. Jack freezing a elf carrying a plate of cookies as they went.

"I must've done something really bad to get you four together." Jack said. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"Ha! On naughty list?" North laughed. "You hold the record." he said the second part more seriously. "But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North brushed his fingers over his naughty tattoo for emphasis.

"How come?" Jack asked suspiciously, turning round to face them.

Odd wondered the same thing as she lent against a desk that was covered with switches and buttons. Her gaze was suddenly stolen by the giant Globe in the centre of the Workshop.

"Ah, good question." Bunny said with a comedic tone of voice before his face returned to it's frown.

"How come? I tell you how come!" North stepped forwards. "Because now you are Guardian!"

Two yetis behind North raised torches and elves came in playing celebratory music, banners unfurled from the roof, two mini-fairies came forward carrying a necklace made of paper snowflakes, Jack tried to back away but was caught by a yeti.

"This is the best part!" North shouted.

The torch wielding yetis marched forward, spinning the torches around, Jack backed away from the flames. The yetis moved behind Jack and in front of Odd, separating the two but not blocking the girl's sight. A elf marched up to Jack and pointed at his feet and then to a pair of blue boots that curled at the tip. A yeti walked over to North, carrying a large book and gave it to him. Sandy raised his cup of eggnog to Jack while Bunny rolled his eyes.

Odd looked at Jack and didn't need her newly found animal instincts to know he was about to do something to stop the celebration. She used her claws on her hands and feet to dig into the underside of the desk and the floor to keep her anchored just in case.

Jack, having enough, raised his staff and slammed it onto the ground, causing the ground to become laced with frost and a big wind to be summoned. This caused the elves to skid slightly on the floor and stop playing, the torches to blow out and North's book to slam in his face.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack demanded.

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds, then North gave off a loud North.

"Of course you do. Music!" North shouted.

The elves began to play again.

"No music!" Jack interrupted.

One of the elves threw down his trumpet, turned around and walked off in a strop, shoving a near by elf over as he went. Odd gave a small snort at his actions.

"This is all very flattering, but, ah, you don't want me." Jack said, jumping up onto the desk opposite Odd with ease. "Your all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times." Jack sat on the end of the desk. "I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I said." Bunny said, nudging North's arm.

Odd had the sudden urge to hit Bunny for hit insult to Jack. She moved closer to Jack so she could comfort him if need be.

The Tooth Fairy flew up to Jack. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth flew over to the large that had glowing lights covering it. "Each of those lights is a child."

North picked up from there. "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them.

Jack's mumbling caught everyone's attention. The Tooth Fairy once again had her fingers in Jack's mouth. Odd stifled a snort.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." North ordered, only shifting his head slightly in their direction.

"Sorry. They're beautiful."

Jack jumped down from the desk and Odd followed not far after.

"Okay. No more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"Who?" Asked Odd, still new to all of this.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack said with an amused tone of voice.

"Boogeyman?" Asked Odd.

"Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He's the guy who hides under the beds of children to scare them." Jack quickly explained to Odd.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said, pointing to the Globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack interrupted quickly, then turned and walked away.

Odd hurried after him, sensing he was going to leave, and decided to forget about her tour of the Workshop.

"Pick?" North asked. "You think we pick? No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North pointed to the moon that was shown through the sky light.

"What?" Jack turned.

*Oh, no. Sour spot.* Odd thought, keeping her eyes on Jack to keep him doing anything she would do in his position.

"Last night, Jack, he chose you." Tooth explained.

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"Man in the Moon… He talks to you?" Jack asked.

"You see, you cannot say no. it is destiny." North said calmly.

Odd could see Jack growing more upset. "But why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked.

Jack tried to hide his sadness as he spoke. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no." Jack faced the moon and threw his arm down in anger. "That's not for me!" he turned to the Guardians. "No offence."

"How-how is that not offensive?" Bunny burst out. "You know what I think? I-I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny then crouched down and scratched himself with his foot.

*How can he do that in front of people, he has hands he can use. And where does he get off at insulting Jack like that?* Odd thought, her natural protectiveness of her friend growing.

"You ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack defended himself.

"But none of them believe in you, do they." Bunny pointed out harshly. "You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Odd saw the hurt in Jack's eyes. *He just had to bring that up, didn't he?* Odd clenched her fists in anger. Odd wasn't one to be angry at one person to a point of violence(XANA being the obvious exception since it always tries to kill her and her friends), but she was seriously considering unloading a laser arrow into Bunny's foot for hitting such a sore subject with Jack.

"Bunny! Enough." Tooth scolded the rabbit.

Jack hid his sadness again. "No, the kangaroo's right." he said.

Odd started to giggle at the name she would now be calling the Easter Bunny.

"The-the what" Bunny asked. "What did you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny walked forward.

*Sure look like one though.* Odd thought to herself.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were." Jack walked to meet him. "If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

Bunny face got closer to Jack's. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

"That's it!" Odd had finally had enough.

Odd walked between the two. She stomped on one of Bunny's feet while simultaneously punching him in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

"Never, ever, insult him like that again!" Odd stared at Bunny with sharp, icy daggers. She then turned to Jack. "You alright?"

"I am now." Jack laughed.

Oh, this was going to make great gossip once he started to spread it around. Probably starting with the Groundhog, even if the spirit didn't believe that a scrawny young girl just beat up the Easter Bunny, he would spread the news anyway because of his dislike for the rabbit.

Many of North's elves and even a few yetis began to laugh at what Odd just did to Bunny. Odd smiled and bowed to them all.

Sandy nudged North to do something.

"Jack, walk with me." North called out to Jack.

Jack shrugged and walked off with North, leaving Odd to her praise.

"Sandy, see if you can keep Odd from killing Bunny." North whispered to the dream bringer on the way out.

Sandy nodded, but gave no promises.

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter.**

**I've noticed that unless it came to XANA and Lyoko, Odd was never that violent. So I've decided to use the character type known as 'beware the nice(or quiet) ones'; this basically means that when you get a kind, carefree and/or quiet character they end up being the most dangerous when angered.**

**I've also made it that Odd's very protective of her friends and doesn't like it when they're insulted.**


	4. Attack on Tooth Palace

**Attack on Tooth Palace.**

Odd sat down after she had finished bowing to her audience, she had noticed Jack going off with North so she was waiting for them to come back. Bunny was off sulking in the corner after his beating from Odd, Sandy was hovering by the fireplace, and Tooth was flying around and giving instructions to her mini Tooth-Fairies on where to get teeth.

Odd mused about what had happened to her, it was crazy even for her group. It seemed that she not only kept her abilities from Lyoko but she also gained animal instincts; possibly from being a cat. She wondered how long it would take for the Guardians to find out her secret, when she could get back to the factory, could she turn back to normal, and if she did would she see Jack again?

Odd was brought out of her musings by a hand on her shoulder, it was Sandy.

"What's up, Sandman?" Odd asked.

Sandy made two symbols above his had, the first was a question mark, the second…XANA's mark.

"Oh," Odd said. *Well, that didn't take long.* she thought.

Sandy showed in dreamsand that he'd seen her dreaming about battling monsters under the control of the mark; she and a few others had them too often for it just to be imagination.

Odd sighed. "May as well tell you." Odd then explained to Sandy about her and her friends' battle against XANA.

Sandy created warning signs and silent alarm bells when he heard the danger that the Lyoko warriors, a group of children, put themselves in to save the world.

"It's okay, Sandman. We've come across plenty of life-threatening dangers at XANA's hand but we've come out alright in the end. And I'm sure we're close to defeating XANA once and for all." Odd told him. *Though, if I was anyone else I might need therapy for all that I've been through.* she thought. "Sandman, please keep this a secret from the other Guardians until I want to tell them."

Sandy reluctantly nodded his head but his face showed that this wasn't the end of the conversation. Sandy then made words over his head to tell Odd to call him Sandy.

Tooth suddenly gasped. "My fairies!" She then darted out a window.

"We've gotta warn North." Bunny said, then ran off in the direction North and Jack went.

Sandy followed him with Odd in quick pursuit; Odd had to ignore her instinct to run on all fours. They found Jack and North just outside of North's office.

"We have a problem, mate." Bunny told North. "Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

"To the sleigh!" North ordered.

North took off with Bunny and Sandy following. Odd looked like she was going to sneak a look into North's office before Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him as he tried to get North's attention. This carried on until they reached the docking bay for the sleigh.

"North! North! I told you I'm not going with you guys!" Jack kept trying to tell North while he and Odd dodged yetis, causing them to separate hands. "There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old…"

Alarm bells sounded as two yetis heaved open two large doors.

"…sleigh?" Jack finished his sentence.

Large reindeer came out from behind the doors, bucking and rearing violently. Jack laughed while Odd stared at them in awe, fascinated by how awesome they looked.

*Note to self, ask if every childhood character that exists is more awesome than the stories make them out to be.* Odd made a mental note.

After the last of the reindeer came out they were followed by the sleigh, which looked like a hotrod version of the classic sleigh.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Odd whispered under her breath.

An elf who was standing next to her heard her comment and gladly pinched her ankle. "Ow!" Odd said. She then kicked the annoying elf away.

Jack, who was staring at the sleigh, gave a reluctant sounding, "Okay. One ride, but that's it." He then hopped into the sleigh and sat down, Sandy following soon after.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North remarked, climbing into the sleigh as well.

"Can I come?" Odd asked, not wanting to miss out on a chance to ride in the real Santa's sleigh.

"Sorry, to dangerous for child." North protested.

"Aw. Please?" Odd put on her best puppy dog pout.

"You must stay at workshop for now, it safer with the yetis." North's resolve crumbled a bit when he saw the look on Odd's face.

"Sure, North." Jack said. "Leave a child that you know almost nothing about and who beat up Bunny, in you workshop with all of the dangerous things toys around and where the elves can use her to get what they want. I mean, it's every child's dream to get to be in Santa's workshop, why wouldn't she be curious as to how things work."

Odd caught on to Jack's plan. "Oh, what does that do?" She started to walk off in a random direction.

North panicked. "Find, you can come along. Just don't leave the sleigh." he said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Odd cheered and climbed into the sleigh and sat down beside Jack.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North asked Bunny, who was still outside the sleigh.

"I think my tunnels might be faster mate," Bunny tapped the side of the sleigh with his foot. "And safer…"

North grabbed Bunny by his holsters and lifted him into the sleigh. "Get in." he told him. "Buckle up!" he told everybody.

Bunny searched around the sleigh. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are the bloody seatbelts?" he cried in alarm.

North laughed. "That was just expression. Are we ready?" he asked a yeti to the side. The yeti shook his head but North didn't listen. "Good. Let's go! Clear!" he shouted to elves on the runway.

North snapped the reins and the reindeer shot forward. Bunny dug his claws into the sleigh, trying to anchor himself while he yelled in fright. Odd meanwhile clung to Jack while enjoying the wind whipping her face. The sleigh shot down a tunnel, twisting and turning. Odd stopped clinging to Jack and just held his hand, balancing on the sleigh with almost the same expertise as Jack; being the one to ride the over-board really paid off.

"Slow down! Slow down!" Bunny screamed.

Just to spite bunny Odd yelled, "Faster! Faster!"

North laughed and did as Odd asked as the sleigh entered some loopty-loops. "I hope you like the loopty-loops." North laughed.

Odd screamed with joy, showing that she did.

Bunny meanwhile looked like he was going to be sick. "I hope you like carrots." he threatened.

Sandy threw his arms up into the air like he was on a rollercoaster.

"Here we go!" North shouted as they neared the end of the tunnel.

The sleigh charged off a ramp and into the sleigh, going higher and higher. Odd and Jack looked over the edge and yelled in delight, Bunny was still yelling in fright.

North laughed again. "Blast-off!" he yelled.

With the sleigh no longer going extremely fast and moving from side-to-side, Odd let go of Jacks hand and sat down in front of Sandy while Jack jumped to the back of the sleigh to watch the North Pole disappear behind them. Bunny groaned, and Jack got an idea.

"Hey, Bunny." he called to the Guardian. "Check out this view."

Jack suddenly screamed as a gust of wind swept him off the sleigh. Bunny panicked, Sandy did nothing, Odd didn't worry because she knew Jack could fly but she still felt a small ting of worry in her heart when she saw Jack go over the edge.

Bunny tried to get North's attention. "North! He's…"

Bunny gathered up enough courage to look over the side of the sleigh, only to find Jack lounging on one of the skies.

"Aw." Jack said. "You do care."

Bunny got annoyed. "Rack off, you bloody show pony!"

Jack climbed back into the sleigh as North spoke up. "Hold on, everyone! I know a shortcut."

"Oh, strewth, I knew I should've taken the tunnels." Bunny cried out.

North held up a snow globe. "I say Tooth Palace." he said, then he chucked it in front of the sleigh.

A vortex opened up in front of the sleigh and the sleigh flew through it.

* * *

The sleigh emerged from the vortex into a mountain range, heading towards one of the tallest mountains.

Black streaks suddenly became visible.

"What?" North said.

The black streaks zoomed past the sleigh as North tried to dodge the ones coming straight for them.

"What are they?" North shouted.

Odd yelped when one of the streaks zoomed very close overhead, causing her to duck out of the way. Sandy created a umbrella out of dreamsand to block a black streak that would have smashed into him. Odd saw that what ever these things were; they were made of black sand.

Jack looked over the side to see that the black sand creatures took the form of horses. The horses were chasing after Tooth's fairies and gobbling them up. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack cried out in alarm.

Jack jumped out of the sleigh and rescued a mini-tooth that was about to get eaten by one of the horses, he then landed back in the sleigh.

"Hey, little Baby Tooth, you okay?" Jack asked the fairy in his hands.

Baby Tooth squeaked to say yes. Jack then placed her in his hood.

The sleigh continued on now that in was past most of the horses, flying into the mountain. North caught sight of a lone horse flying through the mountain and steered the sleigh after it.

"Here, take over." North said, handing the reins to Jack.

Jack looked surprised but gladly took them. "Hyah!" he shouted, snapping the reins.

North jumped to the front of the sleigh and drew one of his swords, slashing the horse apart as they went past it. Some of the black sand and some golden canisters spilled into the sleigh.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny cried out, picking up one of the canisters.

Sandy picked up some of the black sand that had spilled onto his robe to examine it, he gave Bunny and Odd a look to indicate that he didn't know what it was.

"Jack, look out!" North said, jumping back into the sleigh.

Jack managed to steer the sleigh enough to just miss a tower that they were heading for. The sleigh landed ungracefully on a platform that was just below them.

"Jack," said Odd. "You're never driving the sleigh again."

Bunny groaned in agreement.

Everyone looked up to see Tooth buzzing overhead, panting and flying in circles.

"Tooth! Are you all right?" North called out as everyone jumped out of the sleigh.

"They…they took my fairies." Tooth cried. "And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything."

The Guardians gathered around Tooth as she sank to the ground on a higher platform. Odd and Jack walked forward slightly but didn't leave the first platform. Baby Tooth popped out of Jack's hood and flew to her mother.

"Oh, thank goodness. One of you is all right." Tooth raised her damp eyes to the fairy.

A voice boomed through the cavernous room. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." everyone prepared themselves for an attack, Odd disguised the loading of her arrows as rubbing her arm. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck." the voice continued on, they were finally able to pinpoint the voice as coming from the platform above them. A gray skinned man with black hair and robes stood above them. Odd didn't need three guesses to know that this guy was the infamous Boogeyman. "Did you like my show on the Globe, North?" Pitch chuckled. "Got you all together, didn't I?"

North stomped his foot in frustration when he realised what Pitch had tricked them into doing.

"Pitch!" Tooth demanded. "You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies!" She tried to fly after Pitch but he had disappeared into the shadows.

"Or what?" Pitch reappeared on another platform. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he mocked.

North pointed one of his swords at Pitch. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Maybe I want what you have," Pitch said "To be believed in."

Odd looked over to Jack to see his expression had softened.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Pitch continued.

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny suggested.

Pitch appeared under the platform the Guardians were standing on. "Go suck and egg, rabbit." he then faded back into the shadows before Bunny could grab him.

"Hang on. Is that Jack Frost?" Pitch asked, laughing. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack answered, keeping his staff at the ready.

"Oh good," Jack spun round to face Pitch who had appeared behind him. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

Odd suddenly realized Pitch would have noticed her and probably speak to her next.

"And who is this?" She was right. "Didn't know you babysat, North."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter." Odd shouted indignantly.

"And the child believes in me." Pitch appeared not far from Odd, she swung around to face him and kept on guard. Pitch then saw how old Odd actually was. "Aren't you a little old to be a believer?"

"None of you're business." Odd snapped.

Odd's instincts were on high alert, if she didn't fight them down she would be arching her spine and hissing at him.

*I just had to be a cat on Lyoko, didn't I? My Lyoko form just had to link to an animal, didn't it?* Odd complained in her head.

Bunny broke up the conversation. "Pitch, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, come here!"

Bunny leaped after Pitch, but one more her disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. Tooth spotted him first. She grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at Pitch in a rage.

Before Tooth could reach him however, one of the horses of black sand appeared, causing her to back away and Baby Tooth to hide in Jack's hood again.

"Whoa! Hey!" Pitch said to the horse, making it calm down. "Easy, girl, easy." Pitch took some of the black sand off of the horse and turned towards the Guardians "Look familiar, Sandman?" Pitch asked. "Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares."

The Guardians grouped together as Tooth fluttered back down to the platform, Jack only stood a little to the side of them. Odd didn't realize that she was standing a little far from the group.

Pitch chuckled. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up. They smell fear you know."

"What fear?" Bunny laughed, taking his boomerang from Tooth. "Of you? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages."

Pitch smiled as he began to reminisce. "Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'There's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'. Well that's all about to change.

A crackling sound filled the room as everywhere colour and the beauty of the palace began to crumble away.

"Oh, look. It's happening already." Pitch stated smugly.

"What is?" Odd asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch said. "I mean, such a little thing. But to a child…"

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

Tooth looked disheartened. "They…they don't believe in me anymore." she said sadly.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack?" Pitch asked. "It's great being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything you're friends protect, wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch laughed. "No Christmas or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch, but he dodged and climbed on to his Nightmare.

"Odd, look out!" Jack suddenly noticed the other Nightmare that Pitch had sent at her to kidnap her.

Odd leaped incredibly high into the air, as the Nightmare went under her she twisted her whole body 'round and fired a laser arrow at it, the arrow hit the Nightmare in the head and it turned back into black sand. Odd then landed on the ground on all fours. During the quick jump her hat had fallen off to reveal her ears and her tail come loose and was now swinging stiffly behind her.

Everyone stared at Odd, she used this as a distraction to fire a laser arrow at Pitch. This action snapped the other Guardians out of their trance and they resumed attacking Pitch. Pitch rode his Nightmare over the side of the platform and the Guardians jumped after him. Jack grabbed Odd and they jumped off after the Guardians. Bunny tried to stop Pitch with his egg bombs but Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

The Guardians, Jack and Odd landed on the ground trying to find him but he didn't return.

"He's gone." North said.

The Guardians then looked over to Odd, who's cat ears were now flat against her head and tail was hanging limply between her legs.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do, huh?" Odd laughed nervously.


	5. Collecting the teeth

**Collecting the teeth.**

Odd quickly decided to give the Guardians a edited version of her adventures on Lyoko, she wouldn't lie but she wouldn't tell them the whole truth. She didn't want the Guardians worrying about her and her friends when they should be worrying about Pitch.

"My friend's dad built a massive Supercomputer that houses a virtual world called Lyoko. He also managed to create machines that can turn a human into data and send them to Lyoko through a process called virtualisation…"

"Wait, what?" Bunny interrupted. "That's straight out of science fiction."

"Says the giant talking Easter Bunny." Odd pointed out. "Anyway. Each person that goes to Lyoko gets a digital avatar to interact with on Lyoko and fight monsters that are created, the avatar has abilities, weapons and powers and each design is unique to that person. For some reason that I'm still not sure of, I ended up being a giant purple cat. It's sort of like a video game, only you actually are the character."

"Isn't it dangerous?" North asked.

"If we lose all our life points on Lyoko we get sent back to the real world. We recently discovered a way to go to the real world in our avatar form as digital spectres, and we can appear any place in the world as long as long as it's near a powerful computer. On my last visit to the real world as a spectre some sort of bug got into my programming, I lost contact with my friends and was in a different continent. I was heading home when Bunny grabbed me."

The Guardians seemed to accept Odd's explanation but Odd knew they were going to ask more questions once they had dealt with Pitch. Tooth sat on the ground holding as tooth canister, Jack went over to talk to her, Bunny talked to North, Sandy was listening to their conversation, and Odd just lay against a rock enjoying the warm sunlight.

Odd's advanced hearing picked up Tooth telling Jack that baby teeth contain the memories of childhood and why she collects them. She then heard Tooth say they had Jack's teeth, this caused Odd to sit up.

"You should have seen Bunny." North suddenly laughed about something from their conversation.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny snapped at North.

Jack's voice now carried to all of the Guardians.

"Are you saying…are you saying I had a life before that, with a home and a family?" Jack asked Tooth.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"All these years, the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!"

Jack flew off slightly towards the palace.

"I can't, Jack. Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back!"

Tooth was about to answer when her feathers suddenly bristled and a few of them fell out.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed as a mosaic on a mountain face began to crumble away. "The children! We're too late!"

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North shouted. "Wait, wait ,wait, wait! Idea! Ha! We will collect the teeth."

"What?" Tooth exclaimed.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in _you_!" North declared.

"We're talking seven continents and millions of kids!" Tooth said.

"Give me break." North told her. "You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny put in.

North turned to Jack. "And, Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories."

Tooth laughed, Bunny groaned, Sandy gave a thumbs-up, and North smiled.

"I'm in." Jack said.

"Well I'm certainly not getting left behind, so I'll help as well." Odd said.

* * *

In Shanghai, China, North shot out of a chimney and raced across the rooftops. "Quickly! Quickly!" he shouted.

Jack and Odd flew side-by-side. North had given Odd a flying board from his workshop after Odd had explained to him that she flew one on Lyoko, she didn't ask why he had it in the first place or how it worked, but she didn't care.

"Hop to it, rabbit! We're five teeth ahead!" Jack taunted Bunny.

"Yeah, right. Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really, what's the point? 'Cause you won't be able to keep up anyway." Bunny replied.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate." Bunny said.

"A race? Is it a race." North asked. "This is going to be epic!" he shouted, popping out of various chimneys.

* * *

Tooth darted around excitedly. "Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east. Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" Tooth was so excited that she accidentally slammed into a billboard advertising toothpaste. "Ow!" she said, rubbing her nose.

Jack and Odd peered over the top of the billboard. "You okay?" they asked.

"I'm fine." Tooth answered. "Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

"How long is a long time?" Jack questioned.

"440 years, give or take." she replied.

Tooth suddenly noticed the glow of a tooth under a child's pillow and darted of to get it. Jack and Odd looked over to Baby Tooth, who shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Jack and Odd worked together in their little contest. Jack would take the tooth while Odd would replace it with a coin.

When they had started Odd had had to remind Jack that the Tooth Fairy left gifts in place of the teeth. The problem had been fixed by a quick stop by some arcades, where Odd had lock picked her way into some coin dispensers.

Odd had to be careful though because she could still be seen as far as she knew.

* * *

Inside a bedroom, Jack climbed in a window to get a tooth. He could only get one leg in before Bunny hopped out of a hold and snagged the tooth. Bunny gave a mocking laugh. In retaliation, Jack shot some frost at Bunny which caused him to yell at the cold.

* * *

In the next city, North discovered two teeth left by two children under their pillows. "Twins! Yipa!"

* * *

At another home, Bunny found three teeth under a boy's pillow. "Jackpot!" he then looked around the room. There were hockey posters on the walls, and shelves loaded with trophies. "Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh, mate?" Bunny remarked.

* * *

North stood before a boy's bed. "Is piece of pie." he said softly. But as he reached to get it, Bunny opened a rabbit hole in the floor and North fell down it, causing them both to get stuck. While they were struggling to free themselves, Sandy slipped in and took the tooth for himself.

"That's my tooth!" North whisper-yelled at Sandy. "Sandy! Sandy!"

* * *

Jack jumped in through a window but fell through a rabbit hole before he could touch the floor. Bunny jumped up through another rabbit hole and laughed at Jack's expense.

But when Bunny went to get the tooth he was tripped up by some toys and other things that weren't there before, Odd then jumped over the toys she had placed and flew off with the tooth.

* * *

Tooth reached under a pillow and pulled out a tooth, hanging from the root was a mouse. Baby Tooth immediately tackled the mouse off the tooth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tooth pulled Baby Tooth back. "Take is easy there, champ. He's one us. Part of the European division." Tooth then turned to the mouse and asked if he was okay in French. "_Ca va?_"

The mouse squeaked angrily.

* * *

In yet another city, Bunny was about to grab his next tooth, but when he lifted the pillow he found a note with an arrow on it. Bunny followed the direction of the arrow to the window, where North was holding the tooth before dashing off.

* * *

Bunny jumped onto a roof after getting a tooth. "Crikey!" he cried out as slipped on a patch of ice and slid down the roof, Jack took the tooth off him as he slid by

"Yes!" Jack cheered but was cut short as dreamsand snagged the tooth right out of his hand, Sandy waved good-bye as he floated off.

* * *

North dropped down a chimney and into a house, Bunny set fire to the logs in the fireplace as he was coming down.

"Ha ha! Ho, ho, ho." Bunny laughed.

"Ahh!" North burst out of the chimney in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

North, Sandy, Bunny, Jack and Odd met-up on a rooftop. They raised their bags full of teeth to show Tooth.

"Wow!" Tooth was impressed. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies."

North, Sandy and Bunny looked at each other while Jack and Odd smirked.

Tooth surveyed the other Guardian's panicked looks and asked, "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

Sandy nodded his head before changing his mind and shaking it.

"We have!" Odd proclaimed.

Jack and Odd had smug looks while the male Guardians looked guilty.

A few minutes later Jack and Odd went back to collecting teeth while North, Sandy and Bunny were left stuffing crumpled notes into a coin dispenser.

They then got back to work.

Baby Tooth placed a coin next to a child's pillow.

Odd did the same as Jack took the tooth from under the child's pillow.

North places a couple of candy canes next to a child's pillow instead of a coin.

Bunny jumped out of a child's room down a rabbit hole, leaving some eggs for the child behind.

Sandy stepped into a child's bedroom through a cat flap with a coin in hand, only to be greeted with the sight of North plugging in a Christmas tree and the light revealing a mound of presents in the room. Sandy gave a unhappy look and tossed the coin away.

The Guardians passed by a toddler's window, the toddler was still awake and dropped his juice cup in surprise at seeing the Guardians.

* * *

As the Guardians left a city in the sleigh a Nightmare watched them. The Nightmare jumped off of the roof he was on and disappeared into the darkness of a drain.

The Nightmare appeared in Pitch's lair, it galloped to where Pitch was standing. Pitch was in front of a Globe covered with lights; like the one in North's Workshop. Littering the floor were mounds of the stolen canisters of teeth, and the mini-fairies were trapped in cages.

"The lights." Pitch said, walking around the Globe. "Why aren't they going out?"

The Nightmare let out a soft whiney that Pitch seemed to understand.

"They're collecting the teeth?"

The min-fairies twittered excitedly at the new, their hopeful squeaks echoing throughout the lair.

"Oh, pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow with you!" Pitch shouted angrily at them.

The Nightmare gave a soft nicker, trying to look at Pitch's face. Pitch faced it and growled, flashing his sharp and crooked teeth. The Nightmare then dissolved back into nightmare sand. Pitch collected some of it in his hand.

"Fine." Pitch said. "Have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing."

The nightmare sand formed an image of Sandy, Pitch then crushed it in his hand.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**Dreams and Nightmares.**

Odd and Jack met Tooth inside a boy's bedroom in Burgess, the boy was asleep with his tongue sticking out of the hole in his teeth. Tooth fluttered over the boy's head while Jack and Odd stood to the side. Jack had told Odd that the boy's name was Jamie.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." Tooth raised her eyes to meet Jack's. "I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"

Jack laughed, looking at the picture Jamie had drawn and hung on his wall. The one of Jamie on his sled, midair, pelting his friends with snowballs.

Jack laughed. "Kids, huh?"

Jack and Odd could see how much Tooth loved her job. "It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack remarked,

Tooth nodded. "Thanks for being here, Jack and you Odd. I wish I had known about your memory, Jack. I could've helped you."

"Yeah, well, look, let's just get you taken care of," Jack said. "Then it's Pitch turn."

A sudden noise outside attracted their attention. Tooth, Odd and Jack turned to the window.

"Here you are!" North was hauling a large sack over his shoulder. The windowsill as North squeezed himself through. Sandy and Baby Tooth came in after.

"SHHHHH," Tooth and Odd whispered a warning. Jamie was still asleep.

"What gives, slowpokes?" North whispered. "How you feeling Toothy?"

"Believed in," Tooth replied.

"Ha-ha!" North gave a little chuckle. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Oh, I see how it is…." Bunny arrived through his rabbit hole. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

North, Tooth and Odd held their fingers up to their lips. "Shhhhhh."

"You think that we need help to beat a bunny?" Jack smirked.

"let's see you beat _this_ bag of choppers." Bunny said and held up a large bag of teeth.

Odd and Jack shared a knowing look and stepped to the side, revealing a bag of teeth bigger than Bunny's.

"Check it out Peter Cottontail." Odd and Jack mocked.

"Gentlemen, Lady!" North interrupted. "This is about Tooth. It's not about competition! But if it was"-his bag was the largest of them all-"I win."

North started to do a Russian jig while yelling in victory.

Suddenly a bright light caught North in the belly.

"Oh no."

"Santa Claus?" Jamie asked, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, holding a flashlight and peering around the room. "The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy?" Jamie popped up from his pillows. "I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise!" Tooth said, pretending that this was all very normal. "We came."

"He can see us?" Jack asked.

Jamie scanned the room, completely amazed. He looked at everyone except Jack, who he couldn't see.

"Most of us," Bunny replied.

Jamie shined his light on Odd who lifted her hand to shield her eyes.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"Name's Odd, I'm a friend of their's." Odd said.

"Shhh," Tooth warned. "You guys, he's still awake."

"Sandy, knock him out," Bunny suggested.

"Huh?" Jamie scooted back on the bed as Sandy came forward pounding his hand in his palm.

"With the dreamsand, ya gumbies." Bunny shook his head.

"With that, Jamie's dog woke up, and shot up to growl at Bunny.

"No." Jamie told the dog. "Stop! That's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing? Down!"

The dog came nose-to-nose with Bunny.

"All right," Bunny said. "Nobody panic."

Jack and Odd thought it was funny. "But that's a greyhound." pointed out Odd, backing away herself because of her current feline nature.

"Do you know what greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?" continued Jack.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me," Bunny said.

Sandy made at baseball out of dreamsand as Jack and Odd rolled their eyes at Bunny. Jack noticed an alarm clock on the bedside table.

Bunny continued, "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi, and the ancient art of-"

Jack couldn't help himself. He reached over and pressed a button on the alarm clock with his staff. _RINNGG!_

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as the dog leaped towards him. He hopped around the room, the greyhound nipping at his tail.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie commanded. "Down, girl, down!"

The dog chased Bunny over the bed and up the walls while everyone ducked and stepped back to get out of the way.

"Sandy!" cried North, urging him to throw the ball at the dog and end this madness. But before Sandy could throw it, the dog knocked into him. Dreamsand went flying.

Tooth shook her head at the chaos. "This is not the proper Tooth Fairy behaviour," she scolded.

North ducked when the dreamsand sailed towards him, causing the dreamsand baseball to smack Tooth directly in the face. The sleepy knocked her and Baby Tooth out cold. They both fell to the floor with a thud. a dreamy little tooth floated above each fairy's head.

Streams of dreamsand filled Jamie's bedroom.

Bunny dodged the dog, saying, "This things rabid! Get this dingo off me!" He caught a whiff of sand. "Oh no." Bunny yawned before falling asleep, dreaming of carrots.

Next to him, the dog toppled over and began to dream of bones.

Odd tried her best to avoid the dreamsand but it eventually whizzed past her face close enough to send her off into slumber land, as she slept she sounded like she was purring instead of snoring.

North tried to get away from the ball but it hit him in the back of the head. "Candy canes…" North touched the dream candy canes before toppling over onto the bed.

When North hit the mattress Jamie was catapulted into the air and landed in Sandy's arms, Sandy dumped some dreamsand on him before setting him back on the bed.

"Whoops." Jack took a long look around the now-quiet room. Tooth and Baby Tooth were snoozing in a corner, Odd was curled up like a cat while Bunny was snuggling with North.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now," Jack said.

At that moment, Sandy spotted something dark and shadowy outside the window.

Jack turned to see where Sandy was looking, it was a pair of Nightmares.

"Sandy, c'mon," Jack said. "We can find Pitch."

Sandy paused to look at everyone sleeping soundly in Jamie's room, then followed Jack out into the night.

* * *

Sophie toddled into her big brother's room while everyone was sleeping. She giggled as she reached into North's pocket and took out his magical snow globe.

"Pretty!" Sophie said. She carried the globe over to Bunny. "Easter Bunny!" Sophie said joyfully. "Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Imitating a bunny's bounce, Sophie shook the globe. It revealed a beautiful image of Bunny's Warren. Delighted, Sophie began to take the globe back to her room, but on the way, she tripped over the dog. The globe smashed onto the floor, and with a flash of light, a magical opened in front of her.

A warm breeze came from the portal, and Sophie giggled and walked into it, it closed after she went through.

"Whuh-huh?" North woke up an instant too late. By the time North opened his eyes, Sophie was already gone.

* * *

In Odd's dream she was with the other Lyoko warriors and sitting on their usual bench in the courtyard of Kadic academy, Jack was there too and was sitting next to her. Jack looked different from usual; his hoody was the same but didn't have the frost that usually decorated it, he now wore tight brown trousers instead of his deer skin pants, and was wearing blue converse shoes, his hair and eye colour were now brown and he was a bit tanner too.

Odd was leaning with her back against Jack's side while drawing in the note book that was on her lap, when she showed everyone it showed Jack ice-skating in a traditional male ice-skaters costume. Everyone laughed at how Odd had drawn Jack while he pouted.

"But you'd look so cute in it." Odd told Jack, it was obvious that Odd wanted Jack to wear her design.

"No, it looks ridicules." Jack huffed.

"Don't make me pull the 'if you love me card'." Odd threatened.

Jack huffed, it was one of her secret weapons to use against him to get her whatever she wanted. Jack was saved from replying by Jeremy's laptop beeping, XANA was attacking.

After a short trip trough the sewers, with Odd, Yumi, Jack, and Ulrich riding skateboards and Jeremy and Aelita riding scooters, they arrived at the factory and made their way to the computer room. Jeremy the sent Aelita, Odd, Jack and Ulrich to Lyoko while Yumi went back to Kadic to deal with XANA's attack.

Odd and Jack got into their scanners and turned to face each other before the doors closed.

"See you on the other side, Kitten." Jack said as the scanner doors closed on them both.

Odd landed on Lyoko with Jack and Aelita either side of her. Odd managed to catch a brief glimpse of what Jack was wearing before everything turned white.

* * *

Odd groaned as she was shook awake by a very sleepy North.

"Odd, Odd, wake up." North said sleepily. "Sandy and Jack are gone."

"Five more minutes." Odd mumbled but opened her eyes anyway.

Once Odd saw where she was and remembered what happened she shot up wide awake. Odd helped to shake Bunny and Tooth awake before helping all of the sleepy Guardians to the sleigh, how she managed it she'll never know. North got the sleigh up into the air but it quickly became apparent to Odd that he was in no state to drive, so she tried her best to steer the sleigh.

Odd flew around very fast until she spotted Jack and Sandy surrounded by an army of Nightmares which they were attempting to battle. Odd tried to land but the reindeer flew upwards again to avoid crashing into the Nightmares. As the sleigh narrowly missed a roof top the side of it hit a spire, this caused the Guardians to become fully awake.

Bunny woke up confused. "Get out of my Warren." he shouted sleepily before realising where he was.

Odd shoved the reins into North's hands and collected her board from where she put it in the sleigh, she flew off on it in time to see Sandy catapult himself and Jack away from the Nightmares and into the sky. Two Nightmares came at her but disintegrated once they came into contact with her Laser arrows.

Jack was struggling with some Nightmares when Tooth shot out of the sleigh and sliced them up with her wings.

Bunny jumped out of the sleigh and landed of a roof, he jumped around and threw his boomerangs at every Nightmare he saw. When the sleigh passed over head again he hopped back in.

North jumped to the front of the sleigh and drew his swords, he sliced every Nightmare that came charging at him in half.

Nightmares came at both sides of Jack so just as they were about to hit him he dropped down causing them to crash into each other, but as he dropped he crashed into another Nightmare that caused him to loose his grip on his staff. After a couple attempts at getting his staff he finally managed to grab it and landed of one of the sleigh wings.

"You might want to duck," Bunny advised Jack.

Jack turned around to see a Nightmare running at him, he ducked in time to miss getting hit by the boomerang that sliced the Nightmare from behind, Bunny caught the boomerang in his paw and gave Jack a smug grin.

Odd was flying high above everyone else while fighting off the Nightmares that were chasing her, there was only one left now and she raised her arm to fire a laser arrow…but was met with an empty click.

"Oh, of all the times to run out of arrows!" Odd cried.

The Nightmare went crashing into her board and sent her flying off it. Fortunately she landed on Sandy's dream cloud that wasn't that far bellow her, unfortunately said dream cloud was surrounded by a heavy mass of nightmare sand and Sandy was having trouble fending it all off.

Sandy gave a quizzical look from over his shoulder.

"I've ran out of arrows and a Nightmare knocked me off my board." Odd quickly explained, she then noticed a tendril of nightmare sand heading for her. "Shield!" Odd crossed her arms in front of her and her shield appeared, blocking the nightmare sand from getting her. "Good thing my shield still works." Odd muttered under her breath.

Sandy and Odd didn't notice Pitch standing on another cloud of nightmare sand not that far from them because they were too busy fending off the nightmare sand that surrounded them, nor did they notice Pitch create an arrow of nightmare sand and aim it at Sandy's back. Odd's ears picked up the sound of the arrow being launched but by the time she turned around to warn Sandy it was too late, the arrow hit Sandy's back and exploded.

"No!" Odd cried out.

Odd tried to grab Sandy but she had let her guard down and the nightmare sand grabbed her, she tried to get out of it and get back to Sandy as it carried her away from him but she had no weapons to fight it off with. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack and the rest of the Guardians

"Don't fight the fear, little man!" Pitch laughed.

Sandy's dreamsand was turning black as the bad dreams took over. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left," Pitch said as Sandy fell to his knees.

The nightmare sand continued to drag Odd away from Sandy and up to Pitch. "Sandy!" she cried out with tears falling down her face as she watched Sandy get consumed by the nightmare sand.

Sandy stood up and stared angrily at Pitch before closing his eyes in acceptance as the rest of him was absorbed by the nightmare sand.

By now Odd was on the same cloud as Pitch as she struggled against her bonds. "Sandy, no!" she sobbed.

Odd and Pitch saw Jack charging towards them, Pitch sent a wave of nightmare sand at him.

"Jack, no." Odd screamed as it hit him, she wouldn't be able to handle losing another friend in such a short space of time.

But Jack's power suddenly flared up as he sent a shockwave of ice through the nightmare sand, causing it to explode. Odd hand managed to get her arms crossed under her bonds. "Shield!" her shield came to life and sliced the nightmare sand off of her, she didn't waste any time and jumped off of the nightmare sand cloud before the explosion of ice reached it.

"Aaahh!" Pitch was caught by surprise. He was tossed back out of the street and far, far away.

The effort took all Jack's energy. He collapsed and fell out of the sky. Tooth flew out of the sleigh and managed to catch him and carry him back to the sleigh. The sleigh flew under the still falling Odd and Bunny caught her before she got a hard landing. "Thanks." she told him.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked Jack.

"I didn't know I could," Jack replied groggily.

* * *

As the sleigh zipped off into the night, Pitch stood up and looked around at where he'd crash-landed. At first he was angry, but then he was pleased.

Smiling, he watched the sleigh slip into a snow globe portal.

Jack Frost was a worthy opponent.

"Finally!" Pitch dusted himself off. "Someone who knows how to have a little fun!" He waved at Jack as the sleigh took off to the North Pole. Pitch was looking forward to the next time they met.


	7. Easter

**Easter.**

The Guardians held a ceremony for Sandy, candles were placed around his symbol on the Guardian seal that was on the floor in the globe room

North, Tooth and Bunny held hands as they stood in front of the candles. The yetis and elves were gathered there as well, the elves rocking their heads back-and-forth to make the bells on their heads ring to commemorate Sandy.

Jack and Odd were sitting on a windowsill, Odd was sitting in between Jack's legs in seek of comfort. Jack's hood was up like always when he got upset, he touched a finger to the window glass to create a frost figure of Sandy.

North walked over to them. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"I just wish I could have done something." Jack replied.

"Done something?" North asked. "Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

Jack pinched his lips together. "But Sandy wo-"

North interrupted. "Would be proud of what you did."

Jack sighed again, nodding.

"I don't know what you were in your past life, but in _this_ life you are a Guardian." North touched Jack's shoulder

"But how can I know who I am until I know who I was?" asked Jack.

"You will," North assured him. "I feel it in my belly."

"Why'd Pitch grab me from Sandy's cloud?" Odd asked.

"He probably wanted to use you somehow for his own gain, you are human yet you have abilities." North said. "Until we defeat Pitch it is not safe for you to return to your friends, I'm sorry."

Odd shook her head. "I wouldn't leave even if you told me to, even though I've known Sandy for only a day he was still my friend, and I fight for my friends."

As North led the two to the Globe room Jack turned to Odd. "You okay?" he asked her.

"It's…it's just that I'm used to everything being set right at the last possible second, when my friends and I get into life threatening dangers at the hands of XANA the attacks stop at the very last second or the return to the past happens, it's just hurtful to see that no deactivating of a tower or return to the past could have stopped Sandy dieing. It makes me wonder when the tower will be deactivated or the return to the past will happen too late." Odd explained.

As they entered the Globe room they were met with the sight of the lights on the Globe going out.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth pointed at the tiny lights across the continents.

"It's fear," Jack said, flying up to the top of the Globe. "He's tipped the balance.

Bunny wasn't going to let all the lights disappear. "Hey, buck up, ya sad sacks! We can still turn this around! Easter's tomorrow! I need your help. I sat we pull out all the stops , and we get those little light flickering again!"

North quickly became energised, North led every to the toy factory. "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter _is_ more important than Christmas!"

"Hey! Did everyone hear that?" asked Bunny.

Jack and Odd nodded.

"We must hurry to the Warren," said North. "Everyone, to the sleigh!"

"Oh no, mate," Bunny said. "My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." With a heavy tap on the floor, Bunny opened a rabbit hole, and the entire group fell into the floor.

"Shostakovich!" cried North.

* * *

The Guardians, Jack, Odd, plus two yetis and a few elves landed just outside the entrance to the Warren.

Due to their sizes, North and the yetis landed hard, but that didn't dampen North's good mood. "Buckle up," he said, chuckling to himself. "That's very funny."

Bunny laughed. "Welcome to the Warren." he said.

Two giant stone moss-covered eggs walked over to greet them; Bunny's Sentinel eggs that guarded the Warren. The Warren was a luch guarden covered in flowers.

Bunny suddenly became alert, he raised his ears and sniffed the air. "Something's up." he said

A faint shout came from one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Little magic walking eggs were rushing out of the passageway.

North drew his sword, Bunny took out his boomerangs, Odd raised her arms, Jack held tightly onto her staff, and the Sentinel eggs put on angry faces. The Guardians were expecting Pitch, but then a little girl popped out of the tunnel, she was carrying some of Bunny's eggs.

"Sophie?" Jack addressed the girl even though she couldn't see him.

Everyone then hid their weapons from the girl.

She laid eyes on one the elves and began to run after him shouting, "Elf, elf, elf!"

"What is SHE doing HERE?" Bunny asked, horrified.

North felt around in his coat to discover his pocket was empty. "Snow globe?"

"Crickey!" exclaimed Bunny. "Somebody do something!"

Jack smirked. "Don't look at me, I'm invisible remember."

By now the girl had caught the elf and was dragging the poor thing along the ground. "Elf! Elf!" she laughed.

"Well I bet she's a fairy fan," Tooth said as she flew to the delighted girl who dropped the elf to look at Tooth. "It's okay, little one."

"Pretty," Sophie said to Tooth

"Awww." Tooth blushed. "You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." She pulled out a handful of teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with a little blood and gum on them."

Sophie screamed in Tooth's ear and ran off.

Jackie shook her head. "Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

Odd jumped over to Sophie to distract her, Sophie started to try and grab Odd's tail as they ran around.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children," North said. "We don't have time for…children." Embarrassed, he looked away.

Jack formed a snowflake in his hand. He blew a little wind behind it, and the flake floated towards Sophie distracting her from trying to grab Odd's tail. When she tried to grab it, Jack made a little more wind and began a game of chase.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter," Jack said, "then we're in worst shape than I thought."

Jack blew the snowflake towards Bunny while Sophie followed it, shouting, "Wheeee! Wheee, wheee, wheee!"

The flake landed on Bunny's nose and let off some of Jack's magic.

* * *

Bunny took Sophie to a hill where the flowers that bloomed created the eggs. "You wanna paint some eggs?"

"Okay!" Sophie answered brightly.

"Come on, then!" said Bunny.

At that moment, North looked round to see thousands and thousands of white eggs, all of which needed to be decorated. "Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs."

"Uh, how much time do we have?" asked Jack, standing on his staff to avoid the eggs.

But Bunny was busy having fun. "Whoooo-hoooo!" He hopped along the meadow with Sophie on his back.

"Wheeee!" Sophie squealed with delight.

Everywhere Bunny stepped, flowers bloomed beside his feet, white eggs turned to colour, and the valley glittered like a rainbow.

"All right, troops, it's time to push back," Bunny commanded. "That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse, and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. There will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

And with that, the Guardians and the eggs got going on the preparations for Easter. The eggs marched single file into a multicoloured stream. One of North's elves stood at the edge of the cliff. He couldn't get away fast enough as the eggs rushed towards him, and they all splashed down into the coloured stream below to be painted and decorated for their big show at Easter tomorrow. The eggs emerged from the stream in every colour and pattern imaginable (as did the unlucky elf).

A stray egg wandered off the path and ended up in a whirlpool. North fished it out, turning it around in the sunlight. The egg had a strange spiral pattern on it. It's legs were kicking about in the air.

"Okay," North said. "That's a little strange."

"Naw, mate." Bunny carefully took the egg in his paw. "That's adorable."

Sophie led the coloured eggs as they marched around Bunny. "There will be springtime!" Bunny encouraged. "On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me."

Meanwhile, the yetis sprinkled glitter on some eggs, which then hopped down into different tunnels to be decorated with stripes.

Another yeti was hand painting some eggs when Bunny walked by. "To Christmassy, mate. Paint 'em blue," he instructed.

The yeti looked over to the pile of eggs he had already done and yet out a groan.

Odd was hand painting some eggs in the style of the Lyoko warriors, the eggs were decorated with the symbols that were on the back of the Lyoko warriors' profile cards. Once she had done that she decorate other eggs with spirals, stripes, dots, chequers, and other things. When Jack found her she had done a large pile of eggs.

"Whoa, you've done all that?" Jack asked.

"Yep, I'm an artist." Odd proclaimed.

Sophie and Bunny began to play again.

"What's that over there?" Bunny asked her.

Sophie searched through the grass and found a decorated egg. She showed it to Bunny. "That's a beauty!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Pretty," Sophie agreed.

"Now, we've just got to get him and his little friends to the top and we'll have ourselves Easter."

* * *

Soon all the eggs were ready, decorated, and gathered at the tunnels, ready for their big moment up top.

Jack and Odd crouched beside Bunny as he held a sleepy Sophie in his arms.

"Not bad," Jack said approving of the operation.

"Not bad yourself," Bunny replied.

"Look," Jack began, "I'm sorry about the whole kangaroo thing."

"It the accent, isn't it?" Bunny asked her.

North and Tooth came to join Bunny, Odd and Jack. They all turned to see Sophie fast asleep.

"Ah, poor little ankle biter. Look at her, all tuckered out," Bunny said.

"I love her," said Tooth. "But I think it's time to get her home."

"How about I take her home?" Jack suggested.

Tooth looked concerned. "Jack, no! Pitch is-"

Jack cut her off. "No match for this," he said, showing off his staff.

"Which is why we need you here with us."

"Trust me. I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack said.

"I'll go with you." Odd said.

"Odd…" Odd cut off everyone's protests.

"I'm going with Jack, he's my friend and friends need to stick together. Plus, I still need to find that board you gave me, North."

Jack, Odd and Sophie left before anyone could stop them.

* * *

Back in Burgess, Odd laid Sophie down into her bed. Baby Tooth had come with her to help with Sophie. Odd struggled to get Sophie to let go of her while Jack laughed at her efforts, when Sophie finally let go of her, she rolled over and then fell off the side of her mattress and onto the floor.

"Sophie?" her mother called from the hallway. "Is that you?"

Odd placed a blanket over Sophie while Jack threw down a toy for her and left her comfortably snoozing on the rug.

Jack, Odd and Baby Tooth climbed out of the window. Odd had managed to find her board on the way over and was now flying on it.

"We should get back," Jack started.

Suddenly a voice called out. "Jack!"

Jack looked around for the owner of the voice. "That voice, I know that voice." he said.

"Jack!"

Jack took off towards the sound. Baby Tooth and Odd following behind him.

Following the voice, Jack sprinted through the trees until he reached a clearing. In the centre of the meadow was a child's old bed. It was broken and rotted.

Baby Tooth shivered, then pulled on Jack's jacket to try and drag her out of the forest.

"Jack, we need to get back."

"Don't worry," Jack tried to assure them. "There's still time."

With that, Jack whacked the bed with her staff. It broke away to reveal a dark, deep hole in the ground. The voice called Jack's name once again. With a shrug, Jackie jumped in.

"Baby Tooth!" Odd turned to the mini-fairy. "Go tell the Guardians." with that Odd left behind her board and jumped in after Jack while Baby Tooth flew off to find her mother.

* * *

Jack and Odd followed the tunnels into a huge underground cavern. Every step of the way. Odd kept her hand on Jack's arm, ready to drag him with her if she had to.

"Jack we should leave, this place gives me the creeps." Odd tried again.

"Odd, come on! I have to find out what that is," Jack explained.

As they ventured farther, Jack realised they were in Pitch's lair. Tooth's min-fairies were trapped in tiny cages, chirping and begging for Jack and Odd to rescue them. Along the walls, the boxes of stolen teeth were stacked like pirate treasure. Heaps of teeth were piled in the centre of the room.

"Shhh!" Jack told the fairies. "Keep it down." He flew up to a cage while Odd jumped up to another.

Odd ignored everything around her as she used her claws to try and pick the locks, she didn't notice getting further away from her. Finally she got one open.

"Go! Through the tunnel, quickly." Odd told them.

The mini-fairies flew down the tunnel that Odd and Jack had just came down.

Odd didn't notice Jack getting led away from her by Pitch until she realised she couldn't here Jack's voice, she looked around for him but I was no use. When Odd decided to get out of there and get backup she couldn't find a tunnel.

The mini-fairies suddenly started squeaking in alarm and pointed behind Odd. She looked behind her to see Pitch's looming figure.

"Oh, mother-" Odd couldn't finish that sentence because everything suddenly went black.


	8. Courage of a warrior

**Courage of a warrior.**

Odd ran as fast as she could, she didn't know how she escaped Pitch's lair but that didn't matter right now. She recognised that she was in Paris, in the city that Kadic was in. as she ran she noticed that it was unnaturally quite; no cars, people or animals could be heard.

When she finally reached Kadic Odd was met with an awful site. The building was in ruins with debris scattered all over the place. She ran into the still collapsing building to find survivors but could find none.

Odd ran to the factory, it looked like it had been hit by a wreaking ball. She worked her way through the rubble till she reached the elevator shaft, she climbed down it until she reached the first set of doors, she typed in the code on the keypad and the doors opened with a groan.

The computer room was a mess, the ceiling had collapsed, the computer was crushed, cables and wires were sticking out everywhere and giving off sparks.

A sudden groan caught Odd's attention, she followed it until she saw someone amongst the rubble.

"Jeremy!" Odd cried out when she saw who it was.

Odd shifted the rubble off of Jeremy's body and then collected him in her arms.

"Jeremy, wake up." she cried.

"O-Odd?" Jeremy moaned as he opened his eyes and coughed. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, what happed? Where is everyone?"

"It was XANA, he pushed the others into the digital void and was free to attack the Earth. Where were you Odd? This could have been stopped if you were here with us."

"Jeremy, I'm sorry…I couldn't…" Odd sobbed into Jeremy's jumper.

"Odd, you need to run, he's coming for you…"Jeremy slowly closed his eyes.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Odd shook Jeremy's lifeless body.

A black mass with a human shape suddenly formed in front of Odd with XANA's symbol on it's face.

Odd looked at it before bowing her head and letting her tears fall, she looked one last time at Jeremy and remembered her promise that she made with the others, to always fight XANA.

Placing Jeremy's body down she stood and faced the spectre and brought up her arms.

"Come on then, just me to go then you'll have got all of us, but I'm not going down with out a fight!" Odd growled. "I'm a Lyoko warrior, I'll always fight despite the odds or how close it'll come to dieing."

The spectre shot forward but Odd wouldn't back down. Everything suddenly went white before going black.

* * *

When Odd opened her eyes she saw she saw she was in a cage and still in Pitch's lair. The mini fairies in the cages around her twittered in relief when they saw she was alright.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be able to throw off that nightmare." Pitch's voice came from behind her.

Odd spun around to face the Nightmare King.

"Hello, Odd." Pitch said.

"What do you want? And where is Jack?" Odd demanded.

"Jack's left." Pitch said simply. "Leaving you all alone."

Odd raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to fall for the 'my friend has left me to suffer to save his own skin' thing then it's not working. I've dealt with enough deceit to know when someone's using it by now. I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I want to know what you are. Your human yet you have cat features, abilities, and can see the Guardians and I."

"I see you and the Guardians because my mind is more open to possibilities and I don't give up easily on things I believe in. As for what I am, that's none of your business."

"It may not be but I still want to know, I saw your nightmare, you seem to be afraid that this XANA would somehow destroy the Earth and your friends."

"Like I said, what I do and work to defend is none of your business, I'm not telling you and nothing you can do will make me say anything."

"I'll find out some way or another."

"I'm not scared, like I'd be scared of a man in a dress."

"It's a robe."

"Yeah, sure(!)"

Pitch stormed off back into the shadows in annoyance while Odd laughed. Odd then took a hair pin from her hair and began to try and pick the lock to her cage, after a while she had to give up. So Odd closed her eyes waited for the Guardians and Jack to defeat Pitch and come to save her and the fairies.

* * *

Jack flew through the air towards Antarctica. He had been led away from Odd in Pitch's lair by Pitch, given his memories, shoved out the lair which forced him to leave Odd behind, flown back to the Guardians only to find out he'd been gone long enough for the Nightmares to destroy Easter, the Guardians then rejected him when they found out he had his memories and left Odd with Pitch despite Baby Tooth trying to tell her mother otherwise. So Jack flew south with Baby Tooth following after him but falling far behind because of Jack's speed. **(AN. I know it's a short explanation but I don't feel like writing it all out. Also, the fairies that Odd rescued arrived after Jack left the Guardians.)**

Jack landed on a mass of ice and ran up to the edge with his tooth box in hand, but when he tried to throw it into the ocean he found he couldn't. he looked at the tooth box and the picture of his face on the front.

"I thought this might happen." came Pitch's voice from behind Jack, he didn't turn around at first. "They ever really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

Jack quickly spun around and launched a blast of ice at Pitch, who blocked it with nightmare sand.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled.

Jack ran forward and jumped into the air and jumped over Pitch, as he landed he shot another blast of ice at Pitch.

Pitch once again blocked it. "No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" he asked as he sent a blast of nightmare sand at Jack.

Jack dodged it by rolling to the side and avoided another blast by jumping into the air, while in the air he sent another blast of ice at Pitch but it was blocked by more nightmare sand.

Jack landed in the mist that was caused by the blast and looked for Pitch.

"To not be believed in?" Pitch continued from somewhere out of sight, he then appeared behind Jack who spun around and aimed his staff at him. "To long for a family?"

Jack lowered his staff slightly and his face softened.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like." Pitch said. "But now I see I was wrong."

Jack stopped pointed his staff at Pitch as he realized he wasn't the only one to suffer.

"We don't have to be alone, Jack." Pitch continued as he walked closer to Jack. "I believe in you. And I know children will, too.

"In me?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Pitch exclaimed. "Look at what we can do."

Jack looked to where Pitch directed him and saw a large sculpture of ice and nightmare sand that was cause by the last blast.

"What goes together better than cold and dark?" Pitch asked. "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is…"

"Pitch black?" Jack asked, seeing what Pitch wanted.

"And Jack Frost, too." Pitch said after a slight hesitation. "They'll believe in both of us."

"No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." Jack said, then turned around and walked away. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Pitch looked sad at first but his face quickly turned to anger. "Very well." he said. "You want to be left alone. Done. But first…"

Pitch pulled Odd from her cage through the darkness and bound her with nightmare sand. Jack turned around when he heard Odd struggling against her bonds and saying some choice words that were muffled by a gag of nightmare sand that was over her mouth.

"Odd!" Jack flew forward but stopped not to far away when Pitch threatened Odd with a dagger made of nightmare sand.

"The staff, Jack!" Pitch ordered. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it over, and I'll let her go."

Odd looked at Jack and shook her head rapidly while shouting protests under her gag. Jack tried to blast Pitch but found he couldn't out of the fear that he might harm Odd. Jack lowered his staff as he wrestled with his thoughts as what to do. Pitch smiled and pushed the dagger further against Odd's skin to encourage Jack to make up his mind. Jack finally flipped his staff around and handed it to Pitch, the staff lost the frost that covered it as soon as it left it's owner's hand.

"All right. Jack said. "Now let her go."

Pitch seemed to contemplate the demand. "No. you said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!"

Odd was infuriated, she stamped down her foot on Pitch's and threw her head back so the back of it met with Pitch's face. Pitch yelled in pain and then threw Odd into an ice chasm with nightmare sand.

"No!" Jack shouted.

Pitch then snapped Jack's staff over his knee and Jack yelled in pain as is something inside of him was snapped. Pitch then blasted Jack into a wall of ice with nightmare sand, he then tumbled down into the ice chasm unconscious. Pitch laughed and them dropped the two halves of Jack's staff down the chasm and left.

* * *

"Jack? Jack!" a voice pulled Jack from the darkness of unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes to see Odd knelling in front of him looking very concerned. Odd looked a bit battered and bruised, was shivering slightly, and her hair had escaped her band and was slightly ruffled and tangled.

"Oh, thank goodness you alright!" Odd exclaimed and hugged Jack.

"Odd, are you alright?" Jack gasped.

"A bit bruised but alright, I managed to used my claws to slow my decent down here." Odd told him, she then handed him the two halves of his staff. "Sorry about your staff, you shouldn't have given it up for me, Pitch's a bad guy and they never keep their word."

"Yeah, I should've known. Know we're stuck in here because I can't fly anymore. Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything." Jack said sadly, and placed the pieces of his staff beside him.

"Jack! Don't speak like that." Odd said, but then sneezed.

"I've got you stuck here, and I don't think being half spectre will keep you resilient to the sub-zero temperatures for long."

"Then all the more reason to stop wallowing in misery and find a way out of here." Odd insisted.

Odd's ears suddenly picked up the sound of squeaking, looking up she saw Baby Tooth, who kept on dipping in altitude at she flew towards them. Odd used her claws to jump up the walls of the chasm and catch Baby Tooth just as she finally fell, Odd landed in a crouch next to Jack.

"You okay, Baby Tooth?" Odd asked the mini-fairy.

Baby Tooth nodded but was shivering from the cold, she then jumped onto Jack's knee and looked up at him, silently asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine Baby Tooth." Jack sighed.

Baby Tooth didn't look convinced but crawled into Jack's pocket. Jack leaned against the wall on his side, Odd sat next to him with her back against the wall.

"Jack?" the voice that had led the two teenagers to Pitch's lair called out.

Jack and Odd opened their eyes.

"Jack!" it called out again.

The voice came from Jack's pocket, which was glowing golden. Jack jumped back in surprise. Reaching inside of his pocket he removed the glowing box of teeth, the voice calling from it. He looked down at Baby Tooth, who had come out of his pocket, and she placed her hand on the lid, Jack looked at Odd who smiled and nodded. Jack placed his hand over the lid and his memories began.

Odd and Baby Tooth sat in silence as Jack was in a trance-like state while watching his memories, Baby Tooth was in Odd's hands trying to keep warm. After a few minutes Jack suddenly gasped as he came out of his memories.

"Did you see…Did you see that?" Jack asked Odd and Baby Tooth.

"No." Odd answered, while Baby Tooth shook her head.

"It was…it was me!" Jack grabbed Odd by the shoulders. "I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" Jack suddenly hugged Odd while laughing in happiness, Jack released her when he realised what he was doing, light blushes covered both their faces. Jack then looked up to the moon above them. "That's why you chose me. I'm a Guardian."

Odd picked up Jack's staff and handed it to him. "Let's get out of here." she said.

Jack took the pieces and placed the broken ends together. "Okay." he said. He tried to gather the power to mend the staff but the pieces slipped away from each other.

Odd put her hands over Jack's. "You can do this, I believe in you Jack." she told him, then took her hands away so Jack could try again.

Jack nodded and slammed the ends together, reaching deep within himself to find the power to mend his staff. The brake in the staff began to glow blue and spread until it covered the whole staff, when the light faded the staff was in one piece again.

"Yes!" Odd cheered, while Baby Tooth chirped excitedly.

Jack wrapped his arm around Odd and Baby Tooth took her place on his shoulder, then all them took to the sky and left Antarctica.

"Come on, girls, I owe you one!"

* * *

Odd, Jack and Baby Tooth reached Pitch's lair and quickly opened the door to all the cages the mini-fairies were trapped in.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jack ordered.

But the mini-fairies didn't fly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. "None of you can fly?"

"Jack!" Odd called to him. "Down here!"

Odd was standing next to Pitch's Globe, where the few lights that remained were rapidly going out.

"The lights." Jack gasped as he joined Odd walking around the Globe, trying to spot the remaining lights. "There all going out."

Finally all but one light were gone. Jack climbed on top of the Globe to get a closer look while Odd climbed at the side, the light was in Burgess. It suddenly clicked who the light was.

"Jamie." Jack and Odd said at the same time.


	9. Fight for what you believe in

**Fight for what you believe in.**

Odd and Jack ran out of the hole to Pitch's lair, Odd colleting the board she left there, and flew to Jamie's house. Reaching his bedroom window, they saw the boy sitting on his bed and talking to a stuffed rabbit.

Jamie was asking the stuffed rabbit for a sign that the Easter Bunny was real, when he received none he dropped the rabbit to the floor in defeat.

Odd waited just out of sight as Jack frosted up Jamie's window. The sound caught Jamie's attention and he watched in amazement as Jack drew a Easter egg and a bunny on the frosted glass.

"He's real." Jamie gasped.

Jack concentrated on his drawing of the bunny and brought it to life in his hands as a bunny made of frost. The bunny leapt from Jack's hands and raced around the room, Jamie and Jack laughed until it exploded into snowflakes above Jamie.

"Snow?" Jamie questioned.

A snowflake touched Jamie on the end of his nose, reminding of something is mother said.

"Jack Frost." Jamie whispered.

Jack looked at Jamie. "Did he just say…"

"Jack Frost?" Jamie said again.

Jack gasped. "He said it again. He said…you said…"

Jamie looked at Jack. "Jack Frost." he said in amazement.

"That's right!" Jack exclaimed. "But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! you said my name!"

Jamie continued to stare at Jack with his mouth agape.

"Wait. Can you here me?"

Jamie nodded.

"Can you…can you see me?"

Jamie nodded and smiled.

Jack gave a gasping laugh. "He sees me! He sees me!" Jack back-flipped onto Jamie's desk in excitement.

"You just made it snow!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know!" Jack laughed.

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're real?"

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Real, real, real! Every one of us is real."

"I knew it!"

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother called.

"Um, Jack Frost?" Jamie answered.

Jamie's mother laughed. "Okay."

"Hey, gonna introduce me anytime?" Odd said, finally impatient of waiting outside the window.

"Hey, I remember you." Jamie said.

"Nice to see you again kid." Odd said, holding out a clawed hand.

Jamie shook her hand while laughing.

"We should get out of here before Pitch-" Odd was cut off by the window getting blasted open by the wind.

There was the sound of sleigh bells and one of North's portals, the three looked out of the window to see the sleigh crash land in the street. The reindeer broke free of the reins and ran off.

"Come back!" North called to them.

"North, are you okay?" Tooth asked him.

"Is official." North said. "My powers are kaput."

"Look!" Tooth shouted, pointing to Jack, who was flying towards them.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted in surprise.

Tooth tried to fly over him but her wings weren't strong enough, so she fell. When she stood up she stumbled and Jack caught her.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her.

Jack walked over to them, using one of his swords as a walking stick. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Same as you." Jack answered.

At that same moment Jamie ran out of the house with Odd in front, carrying her board under her arm.

"Odd, your okay!" Tooth cried in relief.

Odd gave her a salute. "Like a man in a dress could defeat me. Anyway, could let Pitch get Jamie.

Jamie ran out in front of her and stared open-mouthed at the Guardians.

"The last light." North said softly.

"Wow. It is you! I mean, it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie exclaimed, turning to Jack.

"Jack, he sees you." North said.

Jack smiled but couldn't help but notice something was missing. "Wait. But where's Bunny?"

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us." North said. "Bunny most of all."

Everyone turned to the sleigh, and a regular sized gray rabbit jumped onto the edge; it was Bunny.

"Oh, no." Jack groaned.

Bunny sniffed and jumped onto the wing of the sleigh.

"Awe, so cute!" Odd couldn't help herself. She ran forward, scooped Bunny into her arms and cuddled him. Bunny struggled slightly before giving in.

Jamie laughed, walking over to them. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

"Now somebody sees me!" Bunny said, jumping up in Odd's arms. "Where were you about an hour ago mate?"

"What happed to him?" Jamie asked. "He used to be huge and cool. And now he's…cute."

Jamie reached up and scratched Bunny behind the ear, who thumped his leg in pleasure. "That's good." Bunny said. He then came to his senses and knocked Jamie's hand away.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny accused Jack, then leapt from Odd's arms and over to Jack. "That's it. Let's go! Me and you! Come on!" Bunny took up a boxing stance.

"No." Jamie stopped Bunny. "Actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

"He made you believe? In me?" Bunny asked.

Jamie nodded.

Bunny smiled up at Jack thankfully, and Jack smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a clash of thunder. Looking up, everyone saw Pitch standing on a large mass of nightmare sand. Wind blew harshly, lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Odd's hair swept in every direction as the wind blew.

"Get Jamie out of here." Jack told the Guardians.

Odd put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Be careful." she told him, then released her hand.

Jack nodded and flew off to fight Pitch.

"Be careful, Jack." North called after him.

Everyone ran away from Pitch in an effort to protect Jamie. Odd's board had finally ran out of what ever powered it and it would no longer fly, so she had to run like the others. While they were running, Odd suddenly stopped and her eyes turned cloudy; in a black and white vision she saw Jack fight Pitch only to be blasted away. A few seconds later her eyes went back to normal. Odd didn't have a chance to wonder why she just experienced a Future Flash when Jeremy had gotten rid of it, since the Guardian's hadn't noticed her missing and she had to run on all fours to catch up with them. As she ran she saw Jack get blasted away in the sky, just like in her vision, but didn't Jeremy get rid of her future flash?

Odd entered the alley the Guardians and Jamie had gone into just in time to see Jack fall on top of a dumpster in the alley.

"Jack!" Jamie and Odd shouted, then ran over to help him up.

Jack groaned as he pushed himself up.

"That was good try, Jack." North said. "'A' for effort."

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." Jack said.

There was another crack of thunder and lightning, accompanied by Pitch's laughter and his shadow sweeping over the group.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing." Pitch said from an undetermined direction. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." As if to prove his point, the lights in the alley popped out as his shadow went over them.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me." Bunny said bravely, jumping forward slightly.

"Look how fluffy you are." Pitch laughed, a shadowed hand stretched across the alley floor and towards Bunny. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" One of the shadowed fingers tried to scratch Bunny.

Bunny jumped away from it and into the safety of Odd's arms, who hugged him slightly to comfort both of them.

"Don't you even think about it." Bunny said, from the safety of Odd's arms.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this." Pitch said. Nightmares appeared and blocked off the exit to the alley, Pitch appeared riding one of them. "You look awful."

The Guardians, Jack and Odd stood in front of Jamie to protect him as the shadows of Pitch and his Nightmares stretched forth.

"Jack. I'm scared." Jamie told Jack.

What Jamie said reminded Jack of what had happened in his memories, when he saved his sister from drowning. Jack ended up repeating what he told his sister to Jamie.

"I know, I know." Jack told Jamie. "But you're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead." Jack then realised something. "That's it that's my centre!"

Jamie looked confused at what Jack said.

Pitch laughed. "So what do you think, Jamie?" Pitch asked. "Do you believe in the Boogey…"

_WHAM!_ A snowball hit Pitch right in the face, cutting off his sentence.

Jamie let out a burst of laughter, followed by North, Jack chuckled while holding another snowball.

Jack looked around the alley and spotted a collection of various objects in one corner.

"Now let's go get your friends." Jack said, turning to Jamie.

When Pitch finally cleared the snow from his eyes Jack made a path of ice straight through the Nightmares and the Guardians, Jack, Jamie and Odd were gone.

* * *

The Guardians, Jamie and Odd were sledding on an ice path made by Jack with the various objects that Jack had spotted, Jack was flying and jumping along side them as he created the ice. Jack created an ice ramp and sent them all flying up into the air, North ended up catching Bunny who had fallen out of his makeshift sled.

While in the air they past the room of a girl called Cupcake, Jack threw a snow ball at her window to wake her up, as she awoke she saw it snowing in her room and smiled.

In the room another girl called Pippa, the same thing was happening. She then heard knocking on her window and saw Jamie seemingly hanging in midair outside of her window.

"Jamie, how are you doing that?" Pippa asked, opening her window.

"Jack Frost! Come on, we need your help!" Jamie answered, then flew off.

A snowflake touched Pippa's nose and she saw Jack appear next to Jamie as he flew away.

"Hey, is that…" Pippa said.

"Jack Frost!" shouted a boy called Monty from across the street, it was snowing inside his room as well and he was putting on his coat.

Inside the room of two African-American twins it was also snowing, suddenly two large Christmas presents appeared at the end of their beds.

"Merry Christmas!" North called out.

The twins rushed to their window in time to see North sledding past their window.

"Happy Easter!" Bunny shouted as he past the window.

"Don't forget to floss!" Tooth shouted as she past the window.

The twins then heard an excited scream and they saw Cupcake sledding after the Guardians on her sled.

"Cupcake?" one twin asked.

"What?" asked the other.

* * *

Soon all of Jamie's friends had joined the Guardians, Jamie, Odd and Jack on the ice path through town. The children shouting different things.

"Jamie, you were right!"

"The Easter Bunny's real!"

"The Tooth Fairy!"

"And Santa."

"They're all real!"

The sled ride came to an end as Pitch and a wave of nightmare sand blocked their path. Monty didn't notice and ran in front of everyone while cheering, when he saw Pitch and the nightmare sand he quickly hid behind North in fear.

"You think a few children can help you?" Pitch mocked from his place on a roof. "Against this?" the nightmare sand was closing in from around all sides.

North tried to raise a sword but was too weak and ended up using it to lean on again, Jack and Odd rushed to his side to help him stand straight.

Jamie and the other children gasped at the sight of North being weak, frightened that the Guardians might not be able to protect them.

Jack turned to Jamie. "They're just bad dreams, Jamie." he told Jamie.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Bunny said.

"You'll protect them?" Pitch laughed. "But who will protect you?"

Jack and Odd made sure North wasn't going to collapse before stepping forward.

But before they could do anything Jamie stepped forward. "I will." he said, no fear was traceable in his voice.

"I will." Cupcake said, pushing through everyone and joining Jamie at the front.

"I will." said each of the twins, walking to the front.

"And me." Pippa said as she join them.

"I'll try." Monty said as he joined them.

Odd took off her jumper and gloves so they wouldn't get in the way or get damaged, her clawed hands were ready to strike and her muscles flexed under the purple t-shirt she was wearing. "I'm not backing down." she said calmly.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch asked as the nightmare sand descended on them.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie said defiantly.

"The nightmare sand crashed down on them, but when it came into contact with the children's hands it turned into dreamsand.

The children gasped in amazement and everyone laughed as the dreamsand flew around them. The dreamsand flew into children's bedrooms, making their dreams sweet again.

Tooth gasped as she found she could fly again.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy!" Cupcake laughed.

North laughed as he was able to stand without help again and twirled his swords in celebration.

"Yeah!" Monty laughed.

"No!" Pitch yelled, then turned to the remaining Nightmares. "Get them! Do your jobs!"

The Nightmares neighed and ran forward.

Bunny was waiting for the belief to turn him back to full size. "Yeah, come on, come on." he said. He then spotted the Nightmares running towards him. "Oh, crikey!" he said and ran away.

North grabbed two snow globes from his pockets and smashed them on the ground, portals opened up and yetis ran out of them. The children watched in amazement as the yetis and elves riding toys ran past them to attack the nightmares.

Bunny ran away from the Nightmares and hid under a car. "I'm just a bunny!" he cried.

But when a Nightmare grabbed him and pulled him out he was in his full size.

"G'day, mate." Bunny said. He kicked the Nightmare holding him, jumped up into the air while launching his boomerangs, and caught them after they cut through the Nightmares.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and holes opened up, his Sentinel eggs emerged from them. "Come on!" Bunny shouted as he directed them into battle.

"Let's get them!" Cupcake shouted, and led the charge of children against the Nightmares.

Flying toys and yeti smashed the Nightmares.

An elf jumped off the small bike he was riding and started biting a Nightmare's leg.

The children converged on a Nightmare and it immediately turned into dreamsand.

A Nightmare charged at Odd but the jumped up and did a handstand on it's back, where her now uncovered hands touched the nightmare sand turned into dreamsand, she then jumped off and did a perfect landing. **(AN. Let's just say the reason she couldn't turn nightmare sand to dreamsand before is because she was covered up. Your free to have your own reasons for this though.)** Those who saw her acrobatics cheered and clapped, Odd laughed and bowed to her audience.

The Guardians and Jack chased after Pitch while the children, yetis, elves Sentinel eggs, and Odd dealt with Nightmares. Soon all of the Nightmares around them had gone.

Dreamsand flowed all around the children and Odd.

"Look at that!" one of the twins said.

"I got it!" said Jamie, realising something. "I know what we have to do. Guys, come on."

Jamie took off running and the children and Odd took off after him. As they ran they gathered and directed dreamsand to one specific point at the top of a hill, the dreamsand swirled around tightly together and glowed brightly.

Odd looked over to where the Guardians were fighting Pitch and gasped when she saw Pitch about to slice at Jack with his scythe.

Suddenly a tendril of dreamsand shot out of the cloud and grabbed Pitch's hands before he could harm Jack, it then pulled Pitch up into the air and over to it.

Then, from the cloud of dreamsand, emerged the Sandman. Sandy pulled Pitch close to him using one of his sand whips and wagged his finger at Pitch, as if telling him off. Sandy then wound up his arm and punched Pitch high up into the air.

"The Sandman!" someone from the group of children said as the group of children ran up the hill.

Sandy created a bowler hat made of dreamsand and tipped it to them. Jamie smiled and gave a small salute in return. Sandy then remembered that Pitch was still in the air, he pulled harshly down his whip and Pitch came crashing down to earth, Pitch getting knocked unconscious in the process.

The Guardians, Jack and Odd gathered around Sandy, happy to see him alive.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes." Bunny commented.

Sandy flew up into the air on his cloud of dreamsand and conducted his dreamsand to the houses of children, making them dream of the Guardians and regaining their belief.

In Pitch's lair, the mini-fairies found they could fly again. They flew down to the Tooth canisters and opened them, letting children around the world remember their sweet childhood memories and belief about the Guardians. They then grabbed a canister and transported all of them out of Pitch's lair and to the Tooth Palace.

There was so much dreamsand floating around Burgess that Sandy made large dinosaurs, manta-rays, fish, dolphins and even snowflakes out of it. Everyone watched amazed at the spectacular sight that was shown before them. There was never a more spectacular and beautiful sight.


End file.
